LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Offs
List of crossover, spin-offs and filler arcs in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. ''List of Spin-offs'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files 'Crossover' .|centre]] ''The Christmas is coming 3 months after Jenny Mills' release from Tarrytown. In a dream, Sheriff August Corbin is informed by Sister Mary Eunice's spirit about Ichabod Crane's destined return. At the Christmas Eve of 2012, the evil knocked on Corbin's door instead of Santa Claus. Jenny was possessed by a demon named Ancitif who is Moloch's minion. The demon prophesied Corbin's demise caused by the Horseman of Death, and then Corbin saved Jenny and raced against time to stop Moloch from harming Abbie so that she can meet Crane once he returned. In Japan, Tenguu City (Sword of Kings Timeline), as the LN-666 Project events ongoing 1 month after the battle of Japan between Global Pact Defense, Chronos Empire against the KnightWalker Family, Aurozia and Mafusa Gang, a mysterious figure visited the KnightWalker Family. The person handed a powerful Grand Grimoire written by John Dee as a gift to Eckidina KnightWalker and urged her to try a spell known as the Traveler's Spell. Wanting to get rid of her bitter foes, Eckidina used it to drive Katarina Couteau and her friends (including La Folia Rihavein) back in a time two decades ago. They meet Corbin by accident when the New Year bell of 2013 rings and they learn about his plan. Not long afterwards, the notorious terrorist Atticus Nevins, who is a treacherous military general and former friend of Corbin, had returned in front Corbin for the same ancient artifact that Ichabod managed to hid during the Boston Tea Party. Under Moloch's order, Nevins shall do anything to kidnap Abbie. Encouraged by Reverend Knapp, Sister Mary Eunice, Katarina, La Folia and their friends help Corbin keep Abbie alive and make her see Ichabod, but Eckidina soon followed them via Traveler's Spell to destroy Katarina and pacted with Nevins, and Eckidina's presence to bring a wave of undead monsters only to make things worse. Will Corbin succeed in protecting Abbie? Will Katarina and La Folia return back to their timeline in 2036 year before the final battle between humanity and KnightWalkers starts? Most importantly, when will Ichabod Crane return, and who gave Eckidina the Grand Grimoire? A new battle has started. *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Le Premier Chapitre'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Deux'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Trois'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Quartre'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Cinq'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Six'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Sept'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Huit'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Neuf'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Dix'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Onze '' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze (Final) '' ''Firenza Junior'' Filler arc Happens after The Corbin Files (2036 part), during Death Arc (2036 part) & Eckidina Arc (Angel Sub Arc). In 2013, the corrupt Duke Firenza of England was killed by Pandora under the Hidden One's order. His son, Carl, with a special blood type that Pandora was highly curious of, was saved and raised by a warlock. For years, Carl did not know about his true parentage and lived as a Royal Air Force soldier, fighting against Carissa and the KnightWalker Family, but in 2036, Michael Langdon came for him and put him inside a prison owned by Neo Inquisition. After that, Carl finally knew about his parentage. He started to feel disturbed for it. However, it turned out that Duke Fireza was protective to his child and protected his son for a while before his death, thus redeeming himself. Forgiving his father and feeling a desire for revenge against Pandora, Carl tried to steal the Grand Grimoire from Michael so that he could travel back in time to kill Pandora and avenge the Duke... thus a new member of Team Witness shall appear. ''Scorched'' Filler arc After the Green Meanine/Michael Langdon and Blackheart's attack against the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa the Snow Queen started another plan to stop the panic, but the things began to meltdown. Soon, the devious Hell Lord, Mephisto, worked together with Michael Langdon after the latter contacted him as soon as the World War III came to an end. Joining Triggers Hell in order to get the Arendelle Sapphire and gain the Contract of San Venganza, Michael and Blackheart found and unleash an ancient evil who took form in a fire demon. The fire demon disguised as Queen Elsa albeit in a fire element. The horrible Fire Elsa which Michael released shall confront the Snow Queen and Hexenmeisters so that Michael could get the Sapphire of Arendelle to gain cryomancy. ''Netherese Darkness'' Prequel In Faerûn, the "Church of Shar" refers an organization dedicated to spreading the dogma and carrying out the wishes of the deity Shar, the Mistress of Night. Shar's secretive monastic order was referred to as the Order of the Dark Moon, and one of its factions is owned by some Netherese in Vellosk, a place inside Neverwinter Woods. Within the Neverwinter Woods, some Netherese agents, coming from the Order of the Dark Moon, began recruiting the Uthgardt barbarians back into their empire for the purpose of making war against their Thayan enemies. While much of the Gray Wolf tribe accepted, some did not wish to be under Netheril's heel once more; these barbarians were exiled and became known as the Forsworn. As a result, their former brethren, who had turned to the worship of Shar, began hunting them down under Netherese orders. All of these evil events lead to Prince Rivalen Tanthul, one of the Twelve Princes of Shades as well as one of the foremost remnants in the old Netheril Empire who attempted to revive the ancient order of Shar. Soon, the most ruthless aristocrat ever appeared in Netheril orders shall raise a new reign of terror. Working together, Melvin the Mute Merchant, Calvin Cranberry and Drizzt Do'Urden must piece together the details in order to fight back. ''Prophecy of the Light Lord'' Prequel A former comrade of Ichabod Crane, known as Carmichael Clearness, had found the Grand Grimoire unwittingly, and he was obsessed of the "Sun/Son of Harvest" (the 4th Tribulation) that John Dee described, believing it to be a ferocious "'Light Lord of Sleepy Hollow'" in a story which he once believed that was made up by his father. According to his father, the so-called "Light Lord" was not less horrid or dangerous than the Dark Lord of Sleepy Hollow (Moloch). During Ichabod and Katrina's seven years of marriage, Carmichael faked his death on action and disguised himself in order to find out who the Light Lord (the 4th Tribulation) truly is. ''Order of Strawberry'' Prequel + Sequel 20 years before Ichabod's resurrection, an infant girl was found within strawberry bushes and raised by the evil Light Lord, Lord Helio, and granted the name "Selina Strawberry." The child seemed pure-hearted and did not know the world's cruelty when she was a child, but 15 years after that, Selina realized that her adopted father was an insane maniac and tried to escape from him, but eventually, she was surrounded by her father's cult - the Order of Flourish. She faced horrible danger while trying to get away from her adoptive father's grip. Even worse, when a figure coming from future had arrived into her sad life, Selina would be pushed even further into despair... and then the infamous Strawberry Mage is born. ''Grimoire Spirit'' * Episode 1 - Neverwinter Crown * Episode 2 - Abbie's Adventure * Episode 3 - Drizzt Do'Urden * Episode 4 - Void Armatization * Episode 5 - Sympathy to the Devil * Episode 6 - Saint of the Storm * Episode 7 - Hidden One's Bargain * Episode 8 - Vizeran DeVir * Episode 9 - Tree of Balance * Episode 10 - Elemental Cultists * Episode 11 - Neverwinter's Protection More coming soon! Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:DiabloVil Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Previews